Summer School Blues
by Shorton
Summary: Jeff has found himself in summer school for failing math. A certain teacher catches his eye, *cough Adam Copeland *cough. Join them as they face four weeks being forced together in the worst class imaginable.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Summer School Blues**

**Hey so this is only my second fic take on wrestling. Hope you like it! Reviews = Love :)**

**Rated: Hmm... T?**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than my imaginative mind.**

It was a great morning for some, the sun was shining without a cloud in the sky, the birds were singing and it seemed like an all together good day. For others, they felt it wasn't going by fast enough. Jeff Hardy, having failed a course back in grade 11 now found himself sitting at a desk in summer school sulking. His teacher had told him that he needed to do this if he wanted to graduate, and Jeff did not want to be left alone and have his friends leave without him.

"This is so pointless! When am I ever going to need to use math when what I want to do has nothing to do with it at all?"

Jeff, even though he couldn't see it, was lucky. One of his good friends John Cena was sitting there right next to him so he wasn't completely alone, and this schooling only took five hours out of his day.

"Look, it may seem pointless but after this... you're done. For good. Just try to think on the Bright side of this."

Even though he knew his friend was right, Jeff would never admit it. He despised, loathed, basically wanted to kill math... if it could be done. After another loud sigh Jeff turned to look back out the window, just in time to miss the tall man walking through the door.

"Whoa," John said "check this guy out."

After being taken out of his thoughts, Jeff turned to see what his friend was talking about. His eyes immediately attached to the tall muscular man standing in front of the class, organizing the stuff on his desk. He had shoulder length, blond wavy hair, and Jeff couldn't hide the smile that came to his lips when he thought that this man resembled a certain X-Man, Sabre-tooth.

"Alright, welcome to summer school. You are all here because you failed math, and for these next four weeks I am going to try to help you pass this course. My name is Mr. Copeland and that is how you will address me. Not Mr. C, not sir, not Copeland, not Mr. or anything but Mr. Copeland. If you are absent three days out of the four weeks you are here, you will get kicked out, and if you are late three times that counts as an absence. There will be text books I will be giving you but you first need to bring me a sixty dollar deposit so that if you lose the book, your money will have already replaced it. There will be no talking in this class unless it has to do with math. For the next four weeks ladies and gentlemen you are going to think about math, speak about math, maybe even dream about math because this month children, is all you are here to do. Are there any questions?"

The class was silent. John slowly raised his hand and everyone in the room looked at him like he was nuts. Mr. Copeland saw his arm and nodded toward him.

"Yes?" Mr. Copeland asked in a husky voice that for some strange reason gave Jeff shivers.

"Do you happen to know where the classroom for the two week program is? This is where the office sent me." John didn't even seem to be affected by the stare the teacher was giving him, but it made every other student cower in their desks.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea. I would go back and check with the office again." Mr. Copeland stated and quickly diverted his gaze off John to Jeff.

"Alright," John stood up but only to be grabbed on his arm by Jeff. John looked at him and knew he didn't want to be alone. "You'll be fine Jeffie, it's not like we're miles away, probably just rooms. I'll see you at lunch." He smiled and patted Jeff's back reassuringly. "Peace." Those were the last words he heard before his teacher started speaking again. Jeff sunk low in his chair, trying to escape from the hell he felt he was in. Mr. Copeland was handing sheets out explaining things about the course.

"On this sheet is our agenda. It tells you what we will be doing which day and when all the important tests are. If you happen to miss a test you will simply make it up the next day, no exceptions. There are two breaks each day, both fifteen minutes long. The first one is at 10:05 until 10:20, I expect you back here no later than that. The next one is at 11:45 and I want you all to be back in your seats at 12 o'clock sharp. Bus students will be leaving at 1:05 so they can catch their bus back to their school..."

Jeff could not believe how much this man liked to talk! Okay, it may have been that he was talking about the class instructions but still.

"I also have a bus list so if any of you try to sneak out and pretend to be on that bus, I will know."

'Damn, there goes my brilliant plan.' Jeff thought.

"Now, when I call your name I would like you to say if you are here. It makes things easier for me."

Jeff listened to all the people's names in the class and tried to remember their faces. Not a lot of people looked like they were smart. 'Well duh you idiot that's why they're here.' Jeff couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, which quickly ended when he looked up and saw Mr. Copeland staring at him again. He shifted his gaze to his desk pretending to find something more interesting than those intense eyes.

"Okay, so our first chapter that we are going to go over is trigonometry." The class moaned in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The first couple of hours went by completely slow, they were dragging on to no end that when the teacher had dismissed them, Jeff literally ran out of the room.

"Damn, this school is huge. I wonder how much money went into this place." Jeff wondered out loud and instantly regretted it when he heard the voice he thought he had gotten away from forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Soo wish I owned Jeff and Edge, buut one can only dream... *sigh* I Don't own anything!**

**Rated: Only swearing in this chapter**

**Hope everyone liked my first chapter! Here's another one for you ******

"Oh you do not want to know." The voice said

Jeff groaned. "Man, I thought I got rid of you when the last day of school happened. What are you doing here Phil?"

"Well it just so happens that I failed a subject, so I am also stuck in this mother of a school for four weeks. Aren't you glad we haven't been separated yet?" Phil asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. What subject are you here for?" Phil went quiet after Jeff asked him the simple question. Jeff felt kind of awkward in the silence and as he was about to walk away when Phil finally spoke up.

"I do believe that that is none of your business Hardy." Phil pushed Jeff while saying his last name. Jeff knew he shouldn't retaliate, but he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"What the hell is your problem Brooks?!" Jeff pushed Phil back so hard he hit the wall. Phil was furious and jumped off the wall onto Jeff making both the boys fall to the ground. It was a good two seconds before someone had yelled 'FIGHT!' And after that it was a good 10 seconds before they were getting pulled apart. Strong arms grabbed Jeff and started to pull him away from a thrashing Phil, who was also being held back by another teacher.

He was pulled into a secluded hallway and gently pushed on the wall, a hand holding his shoulder so he couldn't run. He finally looked up and saw who his rescuer was, his sabre-toothed teacher. Jeff couldn't help but feel a tingly feeling where Mr. C's hand was. It felt so warm. Mr. Copeland sighed before he spoke up.

"Jeff is it?" Jeff only nodded, "Well Jeff, it's only the first day, on the first break and you have already been involved in a fight. Now if I report this to the principal you will surely be kicked out." Jeff closed his eyes, slumped his shoulders and dropped his head. "IF I decide to tell her that is."

Jeff's head snapped up, his face wearing a confused look.

"Look, I've noticed that when the class was taking notes and asking important questions on trigonometry, that your mind seemed to be elsewhere. Now, I would suggest that if you want to pass this course, and I'm assuming you do, that you should try to at least make an effort. I understand your mood, you hate being here, I get it. But if you show me that you at least try to understand the work, I'll give you some of your marks that way and the principal will never find out about the little accident that just happened. Sound fair?"

Jeff only nodded again. He watched as Mr Copeland gave him one last smile, a quick nod and then turned to walk away. "Huh. Odd." Jeff mumbled.

"Jeff! Where the hell have you been?" Jeff turned toward the person yelling and saw a smiling John Cena coming right at him.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was going to have to have my break alone." Jeff pouted.

John laughed, "Nonsense Jeffie. I'll find you every break don't you worry." Slinging an arm around his best friends shoulder, John directed them towards the cafe. "Now, I'm hungry, let's go get some rich people food."

At the mention of food, Jeff's stomach growled which caused both men to laugh. They opened the doors and their jaws suddenly hit the floor. The place was as big as a huge gymnasium that held long gray tables that the students sat at, and off to the side was another area to buy your food.

Jesus Christ." John exclaimed as he took in the massive sight, which was their eating area

"Are you allowed to say that in a catholic school?" Jeff questioned as he also took in the sight before him.

John chuckled, "Fuckin' rich people man, I'm tellin' ya. Come on then."

After scarfing down his entire meal in fifteen minutes, Jeff hurried back to his classroom. He really did not want to be late and piss off his handsome teacher. Yes, Jeff thinks Mr. Copeland is handsome, I mean come on, who doesn't?

Growing up, Jeff knew something was different from him than other people when in his younger age you would find him dressing up barbies, where as his brother Matt would play with toy trucks. When he finally came to the realization that he was gay, he was terrified. He didn't want people to treat him differently just because he found an attraction toward other men. Again, Jeff was lucky. His family had no problem with his feelings and accepted him for who he was, and whenever someone would pick on him in elementary school for "not being right," Matt would tell Jeff to walk away so that he could handle the situation on his own. He never figured out what Matt always said or did, but the bullies never said anything bad about him again. Well not straight to his face at least.

Then came high school. At the beginning, Jeff was weary on making friends his own age. He knew some of Matt's friends, who were cool but they would be out of the school in a couple of years. In grade nine he made a really good friend who thankfully was his own age. They ate lunch together every day and had most of the same classes together. Since the two were always around one another, Matt thought it would be genius to combine their names together to make JePhil. That's right, Phil Brooks and Jeff Hardy used to be best friends, until Phil started hanging around with another crew who looked down on all the people who drank, did drugs, basically anything else that "poisoned" their body and soul. Phil kept talking to Jeff about keeping his body clean, and how if he wanted to achieve that he would have to avoid hanging out with Matt and his friends. Jeff of course would never stop hanging out with his brother, so he simply told Phil to fuck off.

Over the years, Phil's and Jeff's hatred towards each other grew and soon they were fighting about anything and everything, and sometimes it even got violent. Both men would be sitting in the principal's office with blood on their face and tattered clothes. One of Phil's friends finally got fed up with how he was treating Jeff, so he left the group and tried to befriend the weary Hardy brother. After a year and a half, John and Jeff have never been closer.

Hope you liked that add  do not forget, reviews = lots and lots of love!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Wouldn't it be awesome to own a wrestler? Who would you buy?! What would you make them do?! Ahhhhh, too many ideas!!! Oh and I do not own them.**

**Rated: T... for now (gives evil smirk)**

**Heyy! Thank you for all the loverly reviews!! I love all of you!! Here is my third chapter, hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last one 3**

Thinking he was going to be late, Jeff jogged down the halls to make sure he would be on time. He got to the door but stopped suddenly. No one was in their seats, in fact no one was even in the room. He checked the door to see if it was the right classroom. '344, yep, right room.'

"What the hell? Where is everyone?" Jeff spoke to no one in particular.

"We've set the clocks slower than your watches or cell phone times so that you'll definitely be on time. Glad to see it works." Mr. Copeland gave a cheesy grin.

Not expecting a reply from his spoken question, Jeff was again startled by his teacher.

"Jesus! What are you a ninja?" Mr. Copeland gave him a funny look. "You just keep popping out of nowhere! Make a noise when you're approaching or something." Jeff blushed after he realized he had just yelled at his teacher and asked if he was a ninja.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to startle you. And are you allowed to use that language in these types of schools?" Mr. Copeland asked seriously.

"Uh, probably not, but since I got no answer when I asked my friend the same question, I don't see no harm in using it." Jeff tried to justify himself. The last thing he needed was to get into more trouble with his teacher.

Mr. Copeland sat on his desk and snickered, just looking at Jeff. Feeling very uncomfortable, Jeff shifted his eyes to the floor still being able to feel his teacher's gaze heavily upon him. When he dared to look back up, Mr. C was still looking at him but with no smile, he now looked a tad confused and hurt. Jeff was about to ask what was wrong when the rest of the class started piling in and going to their seats. Jeff silently did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to fly by to the second break and Jeff soon found himself alone again with the blond haired cutie. Jeff slowly got up to leave and was almost out the door when his teacher said his name.

"Yes, Mr. Copeland?"

"Who was that boy you were fighting with earlier? At first break."

"Oh, him. His names Phil. We went to high school together and I finally thought I was rid of him, but I guess there seems to be another long month to go before that happens." Jeff explained.

"What were you two fighting about? If you don't mind me asking." Jeff couldn't help but think how polite this teacher actually was when you got to speak to him alone. Jeff smiled.

"I don't mind, and I don't know anymore. We fight about nothing, everything, stupid things. He just gets to me sometimes you know?" Mr. C nodded. "And the funny thing is, is that we used to be best friends." Jeff's head dropped at the memories when Phil had first introduced himself to him. He seemed to be the only grade nine, brave enough to befriend him.

He heard the teacher drag his feet and come to stand in front of him. Jeff looked up and his breath caught in his throat. He didn't realize how close Mr. C had gotten, he never realized how good he smelt and he definitely never realized how brown his eyes really were, you could get lost in them.

"Did I startle you again?" Jeff could feel Mr. C's warm breath hitting his face, as he looked puzzled. "I was dragging my feet so you could hear me approaching, but right now you still look like I scared you." To Jeff, it seemed like the teacher was a bit worried, if that had been the case.

'He thinks I'm scared of him.' Jeff thought. He quickly shook his head and took a deep breath. "No you didn't scare me, I'm fine thanks." Mr. Copeland nodded. "Well I'm feeling kind of peckish again and I've only got eight minutes left so, I'm gunna go." Jeff left the warm circle him and Mr. C were in and instantly missed it. He turned out the door quickly and was in the middle of the hall when Mr. Copeland yelled his name this time. Jeff stopped but didn't turn around.

"Behave!" Mr. C chuckled and Jeff couldn't figure out why all of a sudden, hearing this man speak gave him butterflies. He smiled to himself and kept on walking.

Jeff met up with John in the cafeteria. He bought a cookie, and the two took a seat at one of the long gray tables. Sitting there, Jeff barely touched his little snack, his head was swirling so much he could barely think straight. All he could think about though was his teacher, his teachers hair, his teachers eyes, his teachers muscles that were almost protruding out of his shirt, even the way his teacher smelt. Everything about his teacher was just being observed over and over again in his head, and it wouldn't stop.

Jeff was now wondering why every time he even thought about Mr. C that his stomach did this weird flip thing, and his heart rate would seem to quicken its pace rapidly.

"Hello! Earth to Jeff," John was waving a hand in front of Jeff's face taking him out of his thoughts, and back to reality. "You okay man? You've barely touched your cookie there." John looked concerned while Jeff looked back to his uneaten cookie. The hand with the cookie went near John's face.

"You want it? I just lost my appetite." Jeff was avoiding the concerning looks that John was giving him.

"You're worrying me Jeff, what's going on with you?"

"I'm- I'm not really sure. Kinda worrying myself actually. I'm gunna go back to class though, see you after school?" Jeff got up and slowly started to exit the cafe, leaving a puzzled John to sit by himself in the oversized cafeteria.

"Yeah" John whispered, but Jeff was already gone.

**Hope you liked this one!! I will be trying to post more chapters for all of you seeing as I now have a lot of free time on my hands ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: You know already buut again, I sadly do not own these beautiful people. :(**

**Rated: Still T**

**Hello my amazing readers! I thank you again for all your reviews. This unfortunately will be my last post for a while because I am going away to England for two weeks!! Leaving on the weekend but I will write while I'm away. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Jeff was a tad nervous when he walked back into the room. Mr. Copeland was sitting at his desk, and looked up just as Jeff took his seat, giving him a wicked smile that made his insides feel funny. He had a pretty good idea about what was going on with him but just couldn't believe that it would happen with an older man and his teacher no less!

After the rest of the class came in, they resumed their lessons until the end of the day. Unfortunately for Jeff, since he wasn't on a bus couldn't leave for another half hour, and as he looked around the room to see who else had to stay, he quickly panicked when there was no one else to be seen, apart from his teacher.

"Alone at last." Jeff's head turned to look at his teacher, shocked at the words that had just left his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Jeff questioned, surprising himself when his words were actually audible, when he noticed Mr. C's crooked grin plastered on his face.

"You could have left you know." Mr. Copeland replied, quickly changing the subject, grin quickly dissipating from his mug.

Jeff could only stare at this magnificent man, not entirely sure what he meant. "What?"

"I don't actually have a list, I was testing everyone. I'm glad to see that you're an honest one here Jeff. But I didn't suspect any differently." Mr. Copeland's head tilted so he could eye up Jeff's lithe form from behind his desk. Jeff sat there squirming, not knowing what to do. He wanted to bolt out the door and get away from this hunk of meat, but he also wanted to walk right up to this sexy man and do unthinkable things to him and watch him squirm. But he only shifted in his seat, casually readjusting his slight hard on without the man who caused it, catching him.

'This is ridiculous, he's just staring at you and you get a hard on!' Jeff closed his eyes and took a couple deep breathes, trying to think of anything to get rid of his stiffy. He relaxed suddenly when thinking back to the time when he saw John in his banana hammock, he may be good looking, but that was way too much that Jeff ever wanted to see of his best friend. Chuckling to himself Jeff reopened his eyes, and sat right in front of him was the man he was trying not to think of a moment ago.

"Holy hell!" Jeff jumped, not expecting his teacher's beautiful face to be mere inches from his own.

Mr. Copeland had pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of Jeff's desk, putting his left elbow on the table while his chin rested on it, smile never leaving his luscious lips. Jeff noticed that his eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he had a true smile graced on his face.

'Well there went all my effort. I thought about John for no reason.' Jeff sighed.

"Whatchya thinkin' about?" Mr. Copeland asked with a slight chuckle of his own.

Jeff couldn't help thinking how childish/cute his chuckle was, and also how odd. Since he met this man known to be his teacher for the worst subject ever, he had not once laughed let alone chuckle, and this was also the first time he saw a true smile on him.

Clearing his throat, Jeff finally felt like he could reply. "I was thinking about a stunt my friend pulled when we were younger. It made me laugh."

"Was it your friend that was in here earlier who sat beside you that you were thinking of?" Suddenly, Mr. C's facial features went from friendly to stern as Jeff only nodded his head in response. "You two seem pretty close."

"Well yeah, I mean he's only been my friend for a couple years but he was there for me when I really needed someone." Jeff explained looking right into Mr. Copeland's trusting eyes, not really understanding why he was telling a man he had just met about something personal.

"Was he there for you when you had your falling out with Phil?" Extending his right arm, Mr. Copeland tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen from Jeff's tied up tresses behind his ear.

Trying to stay as calm and collective as he could, Jeff replied with a whispered 'Yeah', while his teacher still played with the loose piece of hair, keeping all eye contact.

"Your hair is really soft." Jeff's teacher kept twirling the lock of hair through his fingers, and to Jeff it seemed as though he was coming closer.

'Wait, he is coming closer. Oh shit what the hell do I do?'

"Breathe Jeff." Mr. Copeland instructed with a sly smile, slowly letting go of his hair and moving back from Jeff's personal space. Taking a deep needed breath that he didn't even know he was holding, Jeff looked at the clock and realized that it was a couple minutes shy of when he was supposed to leave the school.

"Mind if I leave a bit early?" Jeff asked so quickly that his words seemed to slur together. Mr. Copeland walked back to his desk and Jeff could only see the small nod of the back of his head that gave him permission to leave. Jeff, like when the first break came ran right out of the classroom and down to the lobby where he was supposed to be meeting John. His friend was thankfully already waiting down there for him which gave him no other reason to stay in the school any longer than necessary.

"Have a good first day Jeffie?" John questioned as they exited the building.

"It was... confusing." To others who knew how much Jeff hated math they would obviously think he was talking about that subject, but he was also talking about the stirring feelings that he was experiencing with his teacher.

John had led them back to his car, but before they got in Jeff gave John one of the biggest hugs he has ever given his friend.

"Whoa, what's this for?" John laughed.

"I missed you in class, I was lonely." John pulled him tighter into the hug knowing Jeff wasn't lying. "Do we have to come back tomorrow?" He whined.

"Unfortunately yes. And the day after that, and the day after that, and the -"

"Okay I get it! Just take me home." The two finally separated and got into the pickup truck. Even though the two carried on conversation the whole way home, Jeff couldn't get the handsome teacher known as Mr. Copeland, out of his mind.

**Yay chapter 4!! Well I truly hope you all loved it. Imma miss you guys when I'm in the UK but like I said I'll write and update as soon as I'm home 3 Peace! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I'm back! Had an amazing time in England!! Wish I was still there!! So here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for. Hope it is to your liking.**

Jeff was pacing around the living room in front of his brother. After John had dropped him off, and as Jeff entered his house, Matt instantly knew something was bothering his baby brother. Jeff had tried to blame it all on the fact that he was wasting his summer being in school, and although that was part of the reason, Matt stared at him until he caved completely. Jeff told him everything that had happened that day with him and his teacher, and watched as Matt sat on the couch, nodding his head as he took in all the information.

Jeff was biting furiously on his nails, feeling his patience slowly slip away from him as he waited for Matt to speak up.

"Can you say something please? You're killing me here!" That seemed to do the trick. Looking up at Jeff, Matt started to speak.

"So you have weird feelings for your teacher," Jeff nodded "apparently he's amazing looking," Jeff nodded again "and he stares at you, a lot" Jeff sighed, remembering those gorgeous eyes and again could only nod to Matt. "Well it seems to me little brother that you may have a crush on your teacher." Matt smirked.

"Oh god. Does that make me sick?" Jeff asked, panicked.

"Relax little bro, it's completely normal."

Jeff let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It is?" He asked as he sat next to Matt on the couch.

"Of course, Jeffy. I used to have a crush on my science teacher." Matt stated and Jeff turned to look at him.

"Is that why that one year you were always excited to go to a class that you've always hated?" Jeff asked seeming to put together a few pieces.

"I didn't hate it that year." Matt smirked just as there was a knock on the door. "Well anyway, at least your crush is reciprocating you're feelings." Matt got up to answer the door leaving a very confused Jeff.

"Wait, what?" The younger of the two asked as he followed his brother to the front door. "What do you mean?" Jeff asked his brother again as he reached him. Matt looked at Jeff with a confused look on his face now, holding the door wide open.

"You uh, have a guest."

Jeff peeked out the doorway and his heart stopped. "Mr. Copeland, what are you doing here?" Jeff could feel his face heat up as his teacher gave him his usual crooked smile. He was about to see if he could speak but was saved by an interruption from Matt.

"Ohh, so you're the famous Mr. Copeland." Jeff groaned slightly which caused his teacher to look back to him. Elbowing his brother in the ribs, Jeff stepped out of the house onto his door step, shutting the door so Matt couldn't bother them. Jeff looked over his built teacher, even standing on the little stoop outside his door, Mr. C was still taller than him.

"I didn't know I was famous." Mr. Copeland stated. Jeff could feel himself going red and looked at the ground. He heard Mr. C chuckle and felt a hand near the side of his face. Mr. Copeland tucked the loose piece of hair back behind his ear, Jeff looked up and to his surprise, his teacher had moved a hell of a lot closer to him. Beautiful lips merely inches away. "All good things I hope."

"Mr. Copeland - " Jeff started.

"Please," Mr. C said cutting him off "outside of school it's Adam." Adam showed his full smile making Jeff forget what he was about to say.

"Uhm, what are you doing here?" Jeff looked around and felt the need to add on "You know, at my house." Jeff bit his lower lip, a habit that happens whenever he is beyond nervous. Jeff noticed Adam's eyes latched onto the lip and let go of it immediately, bring his gaze back up to meet with Jeff's.

"Well, since you were in such a haste to get out of the school today, you seemed to have forgotten a notebook." Jeff looked down and only now noticed that his teacher had been holding it the entire time. Feeling stupid and trying not to look too disappointed for the reason why his teacher was really there, he reached out and took his book back.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Feeling the swift mood change with the younger teen, Adam studied his face. They held a long gaze that was soon broken when Jeff couldn't take the intensity anymore and looked away.

"Stop doing that." Jeff looked back up, confused about what his teacher was talking about.

"Stop doing what?" Adam didn't answer right away, just looked at him again with the same intensity in his eyes.

"You look away when you feel like something's too big for you to handle." Adam stated it so easy the Jeff wondered how he knew him so well. Jeff wound up biting his lip again, and looked away saying a quiet 'oh'.

"Well, I should get going. See you tomorrow then?" Jeff looked up at the uncertainty in his teacher's voice. He nodded and turned to go back into his house. "Oh and Jeff," Jeff turned back around and saw Adam climb into his car, suddenly wishing he didn't turn back, he didn't want to see this man go and that thought scared him. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell any of your classmates my name."

"Okay." Jeff agreed, and when the man left he walked slowly back into his home, clutching his notebook to his chest.

"Like I said," Matt started startling the dazed younger hardy "It's reciprocated" And walked away without another word. Jeff, now however knew what Matt had been talking about and thought that he should definitely have a little chat with his teacher, Mr. Copeland. Adam. Jeff smiled and walked up to his room.

**Woot chapter five!! Excited. I'm loving this story more and more as I go! Hope everyone liked it and I would love the reviews to keep on comin :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Woot!! Loved all of your reviews! As usual. Feels good to be home and typing again :) Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Jeff lay in bed later that night waiting for sleep to take over his exhausted body and mind, but it never came. Thoughts swimming round and round in his head about one person, and one person only. It was quite frustrating for the younger, sleepy Hardy, it was at the point where he wanted to rip out his brain just so he could stop thinking and finally get some rest. Since Jeff's teacher, who revealed that his name was Adam, came to his house, Jeff's head had been filled with so many questions that needed some answering.

'Does he **actually** have feelings for me?' 'How old is he anyway?' 'What is his fascination with my hair?' 'Am I just a conquest to him?'

"Urgh! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Jeff yelled as he covered his face with his pillow so not to wake his family up, and let out a big sigh.

'You've got it bad Jeff, you really do.'

Jeff whined and turned on his side, tightly shutting his eyes so he could at least pretend to get some sleep, and hopefully finally get it.

_Five hours later..._

Jeff watched his clock slowly tick by waiting for his alarm to go off signalling it was time for him to get up. The device shown 6:59, a minute before he was supposed to awake, and Jeff turned off the alarm so he didn't have to listen to that insufferable noise. Slowly, he lifted his body into a sitting position and groaned, feeling the pressure from his body by his lack of sleep.

For a moment Jeff thought about not going to the school to stay home and try to sleep, but then he realised that one; he might not even be able to get any sleep if he tried, two; he didn't want to miss anything important in class and three; Adam's voice kept ringing in his ear, _"See you tomorrow then?" _Jeff sighed defeated, his teacher expected him and if he didn't show up in class, Mr. Copeland might come looking for him.

Jeff finally stood up, no matter how hot he was, it was awkward having your teacher at your house, seeing where you lived, where you ate, where you had particular thoughts about that one person. No, Jeff definitely was not bailing, no matter how tired he was.

After having almost fallen in the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist Jeff traveled down the stairs to make a bit pot of coffee, smiling to himself when the smell of it hit his nose.

"Woah! Jeffy, you look like shit bro." Matt took in the sight of his little brother and went to his side automatically.

"Gee, thanks Matt." Jeff rolled his eyes at his brother's brutality and turned to stare at the coffee maker hoping it would brew faster.

"What happened? Was it that Copeland guy who came round yesterday?"

Jeff cringed "Well, sorta. But - "

"Ugh! I knew that teacher was gunna be trouble. Don't worry Jeffro, I'll kick his ass for you."

"Matt! Shut up for a second will ya. He left me thinkin about a lot of things when he left and I just couldn't sleep." Jeff explained.

"Oh. Well, if you're sure that's all he's done."

"Plus, it's partly your fault too." Matt gave Jeff an incredulous look at Jeff, as the younger of the two simply took a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes in the delight of the caffeinated beverage.

"How do you figure?"

"Well," Jeff walked up the stairs into his room with Matt following the whole way, "You told me that he liked me as well, which just made everything more complicated." Jeff finished, turned to his wardrobe and rummaged through his closet trying to find clothes for the day. Matt's jaw dropped open and he plopped down on the edge of Jeff's bed.

"Shit, Jeff, I-I thought that would make you happy. I never meant to- I'm so sorry."

Jeff turned to Matt and saw how sad he gotten, walking over quickly Jeff wrapped his arms around Matt.

"Oh Matty, I am happy." Matt snickered at this. "No really I am. It stops all the wondering and suspension to see if he would ever like me back, and you made me see that he does. I never would have the guts to do anything with him if I knew that there was any chance that he would turn me down."

Matt turned his head and looked Jeff in the eye, raising his right eyebrow. "So, you are gunna make a move on him then?"

Jeff blushed and moved away from Matt realising what he had just said, then pointed to his door signalling to the other Hardy that he wanted him to leave. Matt got up and started laughing.

"Ohh little brother, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Matt said in Jeff's doorway with a slight smirk.

"Matt, there's nothing you won't do." Jeff glared and shut his door nearly on Matt's face.

After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Jeff went downstairs to wait for John. Jeff stopped in his tracks.

'Shit, should I tell John anything? I mean, I tell him everything; he has a right to know. Well maybe not everything, but everything important that is. Great now I'm rambling.'

Jeff shook his head as he heard the rumbling of John's truck engine. Grabbing his bag Jeff yelled.

"Going to school now!"

"Have fun!"

Jeff smirked as he heard Matt call back to him. Pushing open the door he ran down his pathway and jumped up into John's car. Giving him a once over quickly, John looked concerned.

"Didn't get any sleep." Jeff explained.

John nodded with a smile "Too excited you couldn't even sleep, eh?"

Jeff sighed "Oh if only you knew."

John looked at him, then back to the road, then back at Jeff. "What you on about Hardy?"

Jeff was silent for a while, twiddling his thumbs making a nervous John Cena even more nervous.

"Jeff, tell me what's on your mind man. Why didn't you sleep?"

"Okay, well the thing is-" Jeff started but got rudely interrupted by his friend at the wheel.

"Wait! Don't tell me!" Jeff furrowed his eyebrows. Sighing, John continued "If you were even considering not telling me then at least wait until we are not driving so I don't wreck the car."

Jeff laughed at how much John loved his cars, but decided not to tell him until they were on solid ground.

**Hmm, I wonder how John will react. What do you guys think will happen next? **

**Love to all that give reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, FINALLY! You have no idea how sorry I am that this hasn't been posted in a while. Ever since I got back from England and one of my managers got promoted to another store, I kinda got promoted to his old job and just been working like crazy!! Hope none of you have given up on me yet, I will most definitely try to post as much as I can. :) Again, I am so, so, soo, sorry (L)**

It was silent, and Jeff was beginning to feel awkward. He had just told John, his best friend, about all the conversations, and all the gentle caresses him and his teacher, the gorgeous Mr. Copeland, have shared whenever the two were together.

Jeff took in his surroundings, deciding to give John a couple more minutes to register what he had just said to him. They had pulled into the schools car park and Jeff couldn't wait until they were out of the car to tell John, so he started blurting out everything. Well mostly everything. He didn't want to tell John about Mr. C's first name, feeling kind of special that he was the only one who could call him by it... that and the fact that Mr. C had asked him not too.

Looking out the window, Jeff noticed the teacher his mind was always so willing to think about, exiting his car, carrying a bunch of books while also trying to carry his coffee. Smiling sadly to himself, Jeff wanted so badly to dash out of the car and help the struggling professor.

Looking back to John and seeing that he was still trying to figure out how this all came to be so suddenly, and without his knowledge of any of it, Jeff decided to take this as his opportunity.

"Look John, I would love to stay and chat... really, but we're gunna be late so I'll talk to you at lunch, okay?"

John looked at his car clock, then finally looked at Jeff and seemed confused, there was loads of time left, but he only nodded in response to Jeff which made the rainbow haired boy smile.

"Good," Jeff grabbed his stuff and leaned over to John giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

And with those words said, Jeff stumbled out of the car and literally ran to Mr. C's side, making sure to slow down and catch his breath before he got right to him, not wanting to seem too eager.

"Good morning Mr. Copeland." 'Wow, I didn't stutter, I must be getting better at this.'

Mr. Copeland, seeming shocked by Jeff's sudden presence, stayed silent for a fraction of a second, before quickly composing himself.

"Well good morning to you too." Adam flashed his brilliant sharp white teeth at Jeff, making the younger one's breath catch in his throat.

"Um, I was ah, wondering if you maybe, needed some um, help?" Jeff's voice became high pitched at the end of his question, making him blush hard as the teacher stopped walking and turned to look directly at him. 'So much for getting better.' Jeff mentally kicked himself.

"I would love some help, thank you." Mr. Copeland led them to a bench right near the entrance and set the books down, never letting go of his caffeinated beverage. "Here, take these and I'll carry these ones." Mr. C loaded Jeff with a few books, only having to carry a few for himself now which made it easier for him to carry his drink.

The two walked through the school and up the stairs, all the while Jeff watching Adam take long sips of his drink, never being able to look anywhere but at his mouth. Jeff tore his gaze away from Adam's lips and looked down to what he was carrying.

"Text books." Jeff said out loud, becoming very disappointed. He had totally forgotten, if it's possible, that he was at this school, taking math, during his summer vacation. He only cared about coming to school to see one of God's truly greatest creations, and it flew out of his mind why he was in this ginormous school in the first place.

Mr. Copeland looked down at the books, then back to Jeff, noticing how glum he had suddenly gotten. Adam didn't like it at all and instantly felt like he needed to cheer Jeff up.

"Yes, these are the ones you are putting the down payment on. Have you brought in your money for me today?" 'Shit, great start there Copeland.' Adam thought, afterwards shaking his head slightly and closing his eyes. 'How is that in anyway going to cheer him up? Dumbass.'

Jeff's eyes widened as he wasn't really used to seeing Mr. Copeland's teacher side, and he felt slightly scared, like he had been when he first met this very tall, very muscular man. Swallowing the lump in his throat Jeff replied.

"I, um, no sir I haven't brought it in for you today. It completely slipped my mind." Jeff rushed out "I'll bring it in for you tomorrow, if that's alright."

"Yes, that would be fine as well Jeff." Mr. C answered. 'He's calling me sir? Great, now I know I have definitely blown it.'

The younger of the two couldn't help but notice that Adam seemed to have gone a bit distant in the last five minutes. Walking through the mostly empty halls in pure silence, Jeff couldn't help his wandering mind. 'Oh crap, have I done something wrong? He seemed fine when I asked if I could help him. Maybe he's rethinking the whole student teacher thing... Maybe it's even something else all together.'

"Just put them on my desk." Jeff, being ripped out of his thoughts by Mr. Copeland, realized that they had made it to his room and was standing awkwardly in front of his teacher's desk, still holding the books.

'Wow, I completely zoned out.' Jeff thought as he placed the books beside the other one's his teacher was carrying. Now he was just standing in front of Mr. Copeland's desk awkwardly, not knowing what to do, or even say. Jeff could feel the heat of the blush on his face at how awkward this whole situation is, and couldn't help but bite at his lip, looking anywhere but at his teacher.

There was a low growl and quick footsteps that entered Jeff's ears before two firm, warm hands cupped his cheeks. Jeff let out a gasp of breath, not expecting the close proximity that him and his teacher were now in. Jeff looked up into Mr. C's eyes and felt like he couldn't breathe. Never has he ever seen such intensity in someone's eyes before, it made him melt a little.

Adam was rubbing his thumb back and forth on Jeff's lower lip, pushing it down and watching it jump right back to its proper place. Jeff, feeling Adam's body heat, his breath hitting his face as it was panted onto him, and the sweet sensations that were running through him as the elder man played with his lip, gently closed his eyes and melted into the strong, amazing smelling man, gently putting his hands on his muscular arms for support.

"You really need to stop doing that. It's quite distracting." Adam whispered.

Jeff slowly opened his eyes, confusion swimming around in them. "What do you mean?"

Adam looked back down to Jeff's lips. "Biting your lip. You make it look so tempting and I find myself drawn to it. You make me want to bite at it." Adam bit his own lip trying to distract himself from the ones right in front of him.

Jeff took a deep breath and plucked all the courage he felt he could muster up in this moment. "Why- why don't you?"

Adam's eyes quickly shifted to Jeff's, searching for something but not really sure what for. Permission? He's just been granted it. Jeff noticed Adam's eyes flicker and turn a slight shade darker, and suddenly, that's all he could see.

Adam leaned his forehead against Jeff's, eyes closing and taking a few deep breaths, Jeff stood mesmerized. It seemed like his calm, cool and collective teacher wasn't so calm, cool and collective when around his student. This pleased Jeff immensely and he couldn't hide the shy smile that came to his lips. Just knowing that he could do this to an older, very attractive man gave him more courage than he could ever ask for.

Lifting his hand slowly, Jeff cupped Adam's left side of his face, gently stroking his cheek bone. The elder man turned his head and snuggled into the warm touch, but was brought out of his reverie as Jeff whispered his name.

"Adam."

Mr. Copeland smiled looking back into Jeff's bright eyes. "Jeff, I told you to call me that outside of school."

Taking a deep breath, Jeff watched as Mr. Copeland's mouth kept getting closer and closer to his own.

**Yayyy! Sooo happy I wrote this! Now it is time for bed. Hope I didn't lose any of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the nasty cliff hanger ... who am I kidding I love those things! Enjoy chapter 8!!**

Jeff's eyes fluttered to a close as his teacher panted above him. Never had he ever thought that summer school would take such an awesome turn.

'This is it; I'm finally going to kiss the most perfect man!' Jeff thought excitedly as he felt Mr. Copeland's nose graze against his own.

Warm lips lightly covered Jeff's willing ones causing the older man to sigh contently. He had wanted to do this ever since he set eyes on his little number, ever since he held him lightly against the wall after he had tried to beat up this other kid, all he had thought about was what it would feel like to have Jeff's lips on his own, to feel how he tasted. And here was his wish coming true, the younger one so willing to give himself to his teacher, tasting sweet like candy, Adam thought he could never be so lucky.

Adam could feel Jeff try to take the kiss deeper, he was pulling his arms closer to him, trying to get impossibly closer than he already was. However, Adam knew if that happened he would get too carried away, and seeing that he was supposed to teach class in a couple of minutes, he definitely did not want anyone to walk in with their teacher devouring one of their classmates.

No, Adam liked the light feathery touch of Jeff's lips, and plus, with his students' head in his large hands, he wasn't moving anywhere. Jeff let out a small, unintentional whine, realizing that he was only going to get as close to his teacher as he was now.

Adam pulled his face away with a smile and looked straight into Jeff's beautiful eyes, trying hard to ignore the pout planted on his face.

"Later." Was all the tall man said, earning a small, shy smile back from the man still holding tightly onto his arms. Looking back to his lips, Adam dipped his head for another taste, but it never came.

"So, you weren't lying."

Both men broke apart like shrapnel once they heard a low voice in the doorway. Jeff knew immediately who it was and went straight to him, looking panicked.

"John," Jeff started but didn't know what to say. John looked concerned while he stared at Jeff, but sent daggers into the older man as his eyes went back and forth between the two. "Please, don't tell anyone." After staring at Mr. Copeland his eyes snapped back to Jeff, raising his right hand to stroke Jeff's cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw the taller man shift, coincidentally bringing him closer to the entrance way.

Still petting Jeff, John turned to Mr. C. "I won't tell anyone, but if you so much as hurt a single hair on his beautiful head," John warned, "there will be much hell to pay."

Adam nodded once to signal that he understood, but his gaze was still planted on what John's hand was doing to Jeff's cheek, he couldn't stand it.

"Good." John turned to Jeff, holding his head in both hands now, putting their foreheads together, and making Jeff look him in the eye while he spoke in a quiet whisper. "I'm here for you. If anything goes wrong, tell me."

Jeff knew he was serious but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. "Don't worry John, you'll know everything." It was now John's turn to smile as he let go of Jeff and turned to go off to his classroom, but not before sending another menacing look towards the long haired blond.

Jeff turned back around to see his handsome teacher looking a bit stiff, he was about to question it when the bell rang signalling the starting of school. He slowly walked to his desk near the window and waited for all the kids to arrive, wishing so badly that he could have his teachers lips against his own once more.

Just thinking about it made him smile. It probably made him look weird, but he just couldn't get the feeling of the sweet kiss he had just shared with the hottest teacher he had ever seen out of his head. It was perfect. He was a little upset however when Mr. C didn't allow him to take the kiss further, and when John butted in on their moment right when he was about to kiss his teacher a second time. But he knew there would be other times, where they had more time on their hands. Jeff kept fantasizing about different scenarios when he was brought out of his thoughts by someone shouting his name.

"Jeff!"

Not being able to help himself, Jeff nearly jumped out of his chair as he heard Adam calling him. Freight took over him once again.

"Y-yes, M-Mr. Copeland?" Jeff stuttered as he responded to his teacher. Because that's what he was, Jeff's teacher.

"Oh good, so you are here then?" Jeff looked at Mr. C's hands noticing he was holding the attendance sheet, and blushed so hard. He was daydreaming and the entire class had their heads down feeling sorry for what their teacher might do to Jeff since he wasn't listening. Jeff nodded indicating that yes, he was definitely here.

"Good, I would like to see you during the first break." Whispers erupted through the room while Jeff's eyes widened. Making sure no one was looking, Adam winked and slipped him a smirk, telling him not to worry, and continued on with the class.

The first break came quickly and as everyone sauntered out, Adam closed the door while Jeff stayed in his seat, not really knowing what to do. Adam turned around and leant against the door, eyes practically undressing the younger, now nervous boy.

"Everything alright, Jeff? You seemed a bit distracted earlier." Mr. C smiled slightly.

"Um, yeah, everything's fine." Jeff looked down in his lap where his fingers twiddled anxiously.

Adam observed Jeff; he seemed more calm this morning so seeing him act all jumpy again made the older man wonder what had happened between that time. Then it hit him, he had yelled at him. Trying to get his attention but he still yelled at the skittish boy.

"Come here." Adam tried his best to make his voice sound soothing.

Jeff walked over in front of his tall teacher, eyes still fixed on the floor, waiting worriedly for what was going to happen next.

"Are you afraid of me, Jeff?" Adam asked apprehensively.

Jeff shuffled his feet not wanting to answer the question. He was, but admitting it would make it true and he did not want to be scared of the man he liked. Jeff felt a warm touch under his chin and a gentle push making him look right up into his teachers piercing gaze. Adam's face was soft, but also serious.

"You don't need to be," Adam started stroking Jeff's right cheek, the same one John petted earlier, and smiled as the younger one leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before, but if we want people to think that there is nothing between us, I can't exactly give you the special treatment now can I?"

Jeff closed his eyes, feeling stupid. He knew there was no reason to be afraid of Mr. Copeland; he was just doing his job. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Adam replied while putting the stray piece of hair that fell into Jeff's face back into its proper place; behind his ear. Jeff smiled. "So, what exactly were you thinking about this morning?" Adam smirked as Jeff dropped his smile and blushed a deep red, remembering the fantasies he was already having about his striking math teacher.

**Reviews make me happy... which encourage me to write. Now with no reviews I can't exactly write now can I? Love you all and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it! (L) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Before we continue with the next chapter, I just thought I should tell you all about the lovely day I had. I went to Niagara Falls where I stood in line in front of the WWE shop, waiting ever so patiently to see the adorable Evan Bourne. Him and Gail Kim were there for signings and it was soo awesome!! He's soo much cuter in person! *Cough* Now, back to Jeff and Adam :)**

"Dude, you know I love you, and you know I want you to be happy, but I do not trust the look of that man." John stated to Jeff as they sat at another long gray table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"John, you don't know him." Jeff replied, all gasps and googly eyed.

"And you do?!" John shouted making Jeff cringe and some of the students look at their table. Looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, John turned back to Jeff, satisfied that everyone was minding their own business, and whispered this time. "It's only the second day of school Jeff, and from when I was in there he seemed like a real hard ass. What do you even know about the guy?"

Jeff tried to stay as calm as he could. John was right. But Jeff was stubborn. He hated bringing this subject up, but right now seemed very appropriate. "Are you actually trying to talk to me about rushing things?" Jeff hissed. "Does Mike Mizanin ring any bells?"

John clenched his jaw, he couldn't believe that Jeff had brought him up. "Yes, actually. Hence the fact that I'm trying to make you see that you should slow things down. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you Jeffie." The last sentence came out softer than the rest as John looked down at the table, memories of the past coming back in waves.

Jeff's eyes softened. "Shit, John I-"

"Hey, Hardy!" Jeff was interrupted by none other than Phil Brooks, who slowly walked right up to their table.

Jeff groaned loudly, making sure Phil would hear. "What do you want now Phil? If you wanna fight its gunna have to wait until after school so I don't get kicked out and miss graduation. Cool?" Jeff huffed, gave one last glance at John and left his meal marching past a confused Brooks.

"What's wrong with him?" Phil asked a still upset John.

Cena looked up, incredulous that he would even ask. Standing up John replied, "What do you care?" and walked away from the 'straight edge' man, making sure to bump shoulders with him on the way out.

Phil hung his head and closed his eyes as he mumbled, "More than I should."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Jeff's manage to blow off some steam and give himself time to think, he found himself to be a couple minutes late to class. At the moment, he could care less. He had more important things to worry about, math not being one of them, and if Mr. Copeland wanted to punish him for it, then so be it.

As he walked in he kept his head low and walked as fast as he could to his seat, noticing all the shocked stares and worried glances. Even though he was facing the chalkboard, Mr. C still seemed to be able to hear him.

"Glad you could make it Jeff." Mr. Copeland finally turned around and stared him right in the eye.

"Not a problem Mr. C," Feeling a little antsy and so not in the mood, Jeff replied heatedly and also enunciated a name that he was told yesterday, not to call his teacher. Gasps filled the room as Mr. Copeland's eye brows shot up in surprise, not looking pleased at all.

Adam smiled, seeming rather thrilled that this was happening. "Well, I do believe that that earns you your next break staying in here, Mr. H."

Jeff slumped in his chair and looked away from Adam's beautiful stature, staring right back out the window as he did yesterday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff was watching the clock as it seemed to tick by slower than it usually did. He was reeling about what he had said to John and couldn't stop thinking about how much of a dick he was to him at lunch.

'Why would I even bring that up? God I'm such an idiot!' Jeff leaned forward and placed his head in his hands, ignoring everything that was going on around him.

Soon the time came where everyone left the room to have a break, Jeff still with his head in his hands not bothering to look up into the questioning eyes of his teacher.

A sigh came from in front of him and then a slight squeak of a chairs leg as it was being dragged across the floor, stopping as it was placed facing the top of Jeff's desk.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a third hand being placed on Jeff's head, brushing his hair in a comforting manor. Jeff hummed, not really sure about how he should feel about this. His body seemed to react like it knew what he should do, but Jeff's head was all fuddled up.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Jeff opened his mouth, ready to tell this man absolutely everything that was going on in his mind, then snapped it shut quickly thinking better of it.

"It's your friend that saw us this morning, isn't it?"

Looking up for the first time and seeing the prettiest pairs of eyes, Jeff felt like he was being pulled in and could only nod, amazed that Adam got it off the bat. 'Am I that much of an open book?'

"I don't know anything about you." Jeff blurted and couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face as Adam chuckled.

"There's not much to know." Adam replied as he brushed hair out of Jeff's face.

"Sure there is! I don't know when your birthday is or, or what your favourite colour is or even what your favourite food is." Jeff felt like he was panicking and stood up, not quite sure about what to do.

"Jeff." Adam called but Jeff was still spitting out questions that he should ask the taller man. "Jeff." He tried a bit louder but now the younger teen was pacing back and forth, mumbling incoherent things. Adam groaned, got up from his seat, moved in front of Jeff's pacing path, and pulled him into his own warm body, making Jeff gasp and stare up into his humour filled eyes.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Adam questioned suddenly making Jeff cock his head a bit to the right as if asking what his teacher meant. Adam smiled his brilliant smile and looked at Jeff's lips before answering with a simple, "I wanna take you out."

Jeff's eyes widened, "Like, like a d-date?"

"Yes."

It was a simple response and as soon as it was answered, Jeff swooned, clutching tighter to the muscled man before him. Taking deep breaths, Jeff realized that even if this date didn't help to get to know his teacher any better, he still felt so right in this man's arms. Felt safe and protected. And he knew right there and then that he did not want to ever let him go.

**So...what did you think? And before some of you ask, I will get to what happened with John and Mike Mizanin later on in the story. And what's this? Does punkers care for our jeffrey? Love you all! Now please, hit that review button that I love so much! (L) **


End file.
